Platinum Snowflake
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Naruto always hated Sasuke all his life. But an unexpected revelation was able to change everything forever. After he had heard Sasuke's deepest, darkest secret, what will Naruto do about it? SasuNaru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 : The First Batch of Snow

**Disclaimer :** If I'm jailed for years and obligated to pay the fine because I claimed Naruto as mine, then I have to say that I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I'm sorry, Naruto dear, I love you, but I love my freedom more, -sobs- and I'm poor already!

**Summary :** Naruto always hated Sasuke all his life. But one fateful night was enough to change everything forever, like the melting snow, hatred slowly morphed into something different. SasuNaru Yaoi.

**A/N :** I don't know why the hell I wrote another new story. But my head just couldn't take it off… this story is definitely different from the others I had written, and it is some kind of a challenge for me to write this. I should warn you first, 'kay? This story contains angst, romance, drama, humor. And sadness and angst, I don't have a freakin' idea why do I enjoy torturing my characters so much… perhaps I just love hearty dramas… or just a sick sadist, or… whatever.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 : The First Batch Of Snow**

The sky was bright blue, not even a single fluffy cotton of cloud roamed the clear heavenly level in a touch of beautiful picturesque. But the air, in the other hand—was biting _cold_, icy tension lingered in the humid air blew feverishly, gnawing on the poor thin-clothed skin, chilling them to their bone. Even the thick-clothed people still _quivered_ despite all the layers of fabric clung to their bodies, white steams escaped their trembling lips as they breathed out, talked, or just—fooling around.

The wonder of winter.

Although the air was so cold, and winter had sent animals to hide and sleep in their little nests as the natural hibernation period _demandingly_ commanded them to, and all the fireplaces had been lit up to radiant warmth throughout the inhabitants' homes… the first flake of snow had yet to fell from the azure sky.

This had triumphantly dismayed Naruto.

No, the blonde wasn't exaggerating. It was just because he always loved the winter—despite the fact that the coldness had been _very friendly_ chewed on his freezing limbs and nerves every morning he woke up with his blanket tossed off somewhere—for its beautiful, beautiful rain of snow. Ah, not to mention as a child, he _loved_ to play snow-ball war very, very much. So fond of it, he often did the same thing with his friends every year after the ground was covered by immense amount of snowbank, and all they could see was pure white dominating the world.

Also the good old snowmen they made with stones as its eyes and mouth, orange carrot as nose, tree branches as the arms, black furs from Kiba's old coat as the eyebrows—which for some odd reason, had offended Gaara--, with Sakura's old pink shawl and Naruto's sleeping cap as the hat. Good times.

"Dialectical behavior therapy is derived from cognitive-behavioral techniques but emphasizes an exchange and negotiation between the therapist and client, between-"

Naruto idly played with his pencil, swirling it in his hand, while eyes gazed the clear broad sky through the windowpane colored with the same mixture of paint with his equally azure eyes. The instructor's explanation didn't reach his ears, as his mind wandered blankly elsewhere.

"This is boring." He heard Kiba's cries of boredom beside him, as the said man yawned widely.

"Tell me something I don't know." Naruto dully replied, seemingly also bored to the point of death, still idly swirled the pencil in between his two digits.

"Can't you guys _shut up_? I'm trying to consume the information here, _which_ is hard because the two of you keep ranting and grunting good for _nothings_." Spat Sakura in soft whispers, fervent emerald eyes transfixed to the presentation board, a pink pen with feather attached to its tail squeezed tightly in her tiny fingers as she scribbled lines on the notebook, equally pink polished nails shone brilliantly.

Kiba and Naruto both cast her incredulous looks.

"I know the finals are near, Sakura, but… geez, chill. You act like a bookish nerd, ya know." Kiba uttered bluntly, sprawling his legs on the seat, Naruto nodded in agreement with him.

Then Sakura cast them _fiercer version_ of incredulous looks.

"Well, _sorry_ if I acted like one." She spat resentfully.

"For your information, I _refuse_ to accept the fact that a certain _obnoxious pig_ had actually caught me off-guard last time, and has been laughing her freakin' ass off since then; I'd rather die than to acknowledge her foul advances over me, thank you very much. Now _shut up_, please." Then she resumed savoring her burning passion to study harder, scribbling every detail the instructor explained.

_Ah, Ino—figures. _Naruto mused, shaking his head.

Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, were good friends since childhood. Both of them are pretty, smart, and popular in the middle school and high school, and they were always together, and were such a good friends. Until it completely ruined one day, when a handsome, mysterious, smart, uber sexy transferred student came into the big picture, who, in a blink of an eye, had the two best friends madly crushing on him, and the friendship thoroughly morphed into unsanitary—tend to crazy—_rivalry_. They argued and fought about almost everything, in looks, fashion, school subjects, grades, to cooking—_everything_ in order to catch that guy's attention. While in the other hand, the cold bastard always rejected their advances without a second thought crossed his mind, well, not only Ino and Sakura, it was pretty much every girl who had gladly threw themselves to his feet. And the two girls, for some strange and insane reasons, didn't end their rivalry, and it continued up until now, although Ino has been dating another guy for almost a year now.

Speaking of the cold bastard…

Naruto swiftly glanced at the guy Sakura was crushing on since her second year of high school, who was sitting on the back row of the class, fixing his void onyx eyes to the presentation board absently. The blonde's nose twitched in annoyance as his azure eyes caught the sight of the beautiful man.

Sasuke Uchiha.

The rivalry between Ino and Sakura wasn't the only one emerged at that time in the high school days, but also to the two boys; Sasuke and Naruto. As much as Naruto _loved_ snow very much, the perfectly opposite feelings of it was presented _solemnly_ to the raven haired man, for he loathed every bit of Sasuke's guts and mocking tone of voice and annoying smirk and outraging words and—just everything in him. _Especially_ the arrogant aura emitted from around him, handsome complexion that had drove female population crazy, his brilliant brain which produced ingenious essays, and… and… just _**all**_ of it, damn it!

And of course, Sasuke felt the same, probably. Since the two of them have never spoke properly, for the past few years the only conversation they've ever encountered consisted rants, obscenities, arguments, angry spats, sometimes silent treatments, _everything_ far from friendly.

It was a pure _bad_ fortune that he met Sasuke—_again_—in collage, often in the same classes because they were majoring in the same field; Psychology. Naruto even had once considered transferring to another field of study, because Sasuke had been annoying the hell out of him, but due to his oh-so-caring-and-loving friends, namely Kiba, Neji, Sakura, and Gaara smacked him on the head in unison and told him he'd been stupid, he bottled up the idea. Transferring to another collage was also out of the list, because _**this**_ place was renowned as the most prestigious collage in the whole state, it'll be a complete _moronic_ thing to do, just because of some stupid and _unreasonable_ reasons. Plus, he **did not** want to part with his friends, which was the number one reason.

In the end, Naruto gave in.

"Oi, Naruto? Why are you spacing out? The class's over."

Kiba's voice pulled Naruto back from his flashbacks, as he finally aware that the class was almost empty, scanning his surroundings, he grinned sheepishly at Kiba and Sakura.

"Oops?"

Kiba sighed tiredly. "Oh well, get your ass off, and let's have lunch."

The blonde practically jumping off the seat, grinning merrily. "Yeah! Let's have some ramen!"

Sakura twitched her eyebrows unpleasantly. "Naruto, you really should stop eating that icky, disgusting, unhealthy sustenance… before you suffer from intestine cancer."

Naruto frowned at the statement. "But! Ramen is essential everyday meal for me! I can't live without it!" he whined wantonly.

"_Seriously_, dude. Instead of working on your fails in Science and Math, you need to work on your ramen addiction more. You practically eat ramen for 24/7, 356 days a year, and three times a day. I'm surprised your body hasn't rotted yet." Kiba uttered bluntly, Naruto was speechless.

"That was… some surprising revelation. I didn't realize that…" He uttered truthfully. "…hem, okay, maybe I'll eat it later then. Let's go." He proclaimed.

Sakura leaned closer to Kiba, whispering. "Are you serious? How did you know?"

"_Trust me_. Living with Naruto in the same room distinctly means living in a _mountain_ of wasted empty ramen cups." Kiba grinned as Sakura's expression twisted in disgust.

"How I wish I didn't ask." The pink haired girl muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You did anyway." Kiba winked teasingly.

"_Shut up._"

----------------

As the three of them walked along the crowded hallway, Naruto glanced to his wristwatch.

"We're late." He muttered. "Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, and Hinata-chan must've already at the café, they're in the same class, right? But I don't know if Shino, Lee, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino already there…"

Sakura's nose wrinkled in displease at the last name mentioned. "Ino? Why should we wait for her anyway? Such a waste of time!" She said unpleasantly, as she flung her muffler backwards, crossing her arms.

Kiba raised a wild eyebrow. "You're still mad with the finals result last semester? Girl, holding grudges is _unsanitary_, you guys really need to cope up. Seriously, and all of this started with both of you, fighting over a guy… who, in my opinion, isn't worth the time." He spat matter-of-factly.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Sakura. You two aren't teenagers anymore, you know. Better act like real women, and—just end this _ridiculously_ childish thing. Really, it's starting to annoy the hell out of me, which is surprising, 'coz _someone_ has nothing to do with this…"

The pink haired girl snorted angrily. "Well, _excuse me for acting so childish but it's not my_—Ooh! Sasuke-kun!" she squealed in delight, as she spotted the man of her dreams was walking at the other side of the throng of students.

Naruto and Kiba rolled their eyes.

"Speak of the devil." Kiba muttered, watching as Sakura ran toward Sasuke and interrupted him.

"Yeah." Naruto idly replied.

"How long it's gonna last before he rejects her?"

"Hm… five minutes."

"I'd say three."

Both of them watched silently from afar as Sasuke began walking away, and Sakura bent her head down depressedly. As Sasuke walked away, he locked eyes with Naruto briefly, before averting his gazes. And the blonde snorted irritatedly.

"What did I say? Three minutes, pay up, boy!" Kiba exclaimed merrily.

Naruto groaned pathetically.

----------------

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san! Here!" exclaimed a man with bowl-cut hair waving his hands up to the air, toward the incoming triad.

The outdoor café table, where Lee stood was occupied by the rest of Naruto's friends; Neji, Gaara, Kankuro Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Shino. Gaara and Kankuro was Naruto's distant cousin; Lee, Hinata and Neji were both his friends since the freshmen years of collage; while Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba were his high school buddies; and Shino was a transferred student and Kiba's childhood friend.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully, and waved back.

And the three of them sat at the table.

Lee, who had been crushing on Sakura since the first moment he saw her, quickly served her like a true gentlemen he was, and Sakura, politely refused, claiming that she was already a grown woman (Naruto and Kiba coughed rather loudly), and said she could help herself. While Kiba, fetched and bullied anyone's foods that were close to him, shoving them into his greedy mouth shamelessly. Naruto slumped into his seat comfortably, relaxing his nerves. After the long and boring class subject, he'd finally able to relax and take his time with his close friends. At least a _certain_ bastard would not show his little arrogant nose here—hopefully.

"I want to order ham sandwich and mashed potatoes, please!" Naruto proclaimed, and all the heads at the table turned to him.

"Are you _serious_?" Neji asked disbelievingly.

"Naruto, did your head _hit_ something?" Gaara questioned deadpanned.

"N-Naruto-kun… a-are you alright?"

"Did you drink milk that had past its expiration date again?"

"Maybe he's in trance."

Naruto stared at them surprisedly. "Wh-!? No, I did not! Why're you all—I don't eat _only_ ramen, you know!"

Kiba and Kankuro rolled their eyes and grinned, "Yeah, right."

"No offense, Naruto, but it is hardly plausible; seeing the amount of that unsanitary sustenance you ate everyday during lunchtime." Neji commented dryly, crossing his arms and sneered. "Add the breakfast and dinner too, Neji!" Kiba added teasingly.

"What! Even _you_ Neji?"

"Hey," Ino suddenly interrupted. "Look, is that… Sasuke?" she pointed her index finger.

Instantaneously, the group twisted their heads toward the blonde girl curiously, before turned them again in line with her pointed digit. Naruto's azure eyes widened feverishly. It was Sasuke, with someone else he didn't recognized, stood face to face at a certain wooded area far from their position, though their forms were a little concealed by the dense bushes and trees, Naruto could see them clearly.

"Hey… who's that? The taller guy." Kiba said curiously, as he slowly moved away from his seat, approaching the veranda sill, to get a better look.

Naruto and the rest of the group—except Neji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Gaara—joined him.

"Not sure…" Kankuro narrowed his eyes to slants, observing the taller man who was talking to Sasuke. "Hmm… he looks exactly like the bastard… only older. Freaky." He commented.

"Are you sure?" Sakura mouthed uncertainly in whispers, white steams blew out of her lips.

"Nah, he's right. That guy _does_ resemble Sasuke." Kiba assured, tapping on his chin.

"Oh!" Ino suddenly gasped, the others turned to her questioningly. "Maybe he's Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother! I've met him before in a homecoming party last summer, and I mistook him as Sasuke!" she clapped her hands together merrily in realization.

"Wait a minute—a homecoming party last summer? How come I didn't know about that?" Sakura interrupted, eyebrows furrowed unpleasantly suspicious.

Ino frowned. "Well, Sakura _dear_, it was a homecoming party that could only be attended by _certain_ people, so I guess nobody tell you because… well—you're simply a _nobody_." She giggled gleefully.

Veins throbbed on Sakura's side. "Ooh…?" she mocked. "Maybe they sent the invitation to the wrong address? Or, you seduced a guy who got invited? Because, the last time I checked, you were only the runner-up of Miss Konoha contest last year…" Sakura smiled triumphantly as Ino's smile dropped and her velvet eyes flashed angrily.

"You bitch!" Ino snarled sardonically.

"What, whore?"

"I'm gonna kill you!!"

"Oh, I'm _trembling_ in fear!"

"Will you two please, _shut the __**fuck**__ up_!?"

Both of them froze at the fierce command, turning their heads toward the thoroughly pissed blonde, who was drilling holes into their guts, blue eyes flashed furiously.

"I can't _believe_ both of you actually starts a fracas over such a ridiculous and worthless thing! For Pete's sake, you two are _grown women_ already! And what did you do? Acting like two hormonal, mentally unstable, teenage drama queens, can't you get a life other than fighting over stupid _nothings_!? _**Jesus Christ!**_" Naruto swore loudly, snarling viciously at the stunned girls, before he returned to his position with grunts of irritation escaping his mouth.

Sakura felt heat rose to her face, before it completely reddened in shame, she caught the sight of Ino, who experienced the same thing. But both quickly looked away, hiding each other's blush.

"Wow." Kiba muttered bemusedly, grinning. "You're good."

Naruto smiled sarcastically.

"Oi." Kankuro suddenly said. "Looks like they're fighting."

Naruto instantly snapped his attention back to Sasuke and his brother, who, as Kankuro stated, indeed was fighting. But something was amiss… it looked like Sasuke was the one who was furious, because Naruto caught his mouth was opened widely and angry shouts escaped from it. So loud that Naruto and his friends could hear Sasuke's voice from distance, it even attracted the attention of the rest of his friend who didn't join them and the other costumers too. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, seemed trying to calm his little brother as he approached him with outstretched hands, but Sasuke slapped them away abruptly, and backed away, still shouting incoherently. Naruto watched observingly as Sasuke's demeanor grew frantically uncontrollable, he couldn't help but to wonder what was going on between them.

He caught faint shades of anger and frustration and despair darkened Sasuke's usually calm expression. Never before in his rivalry years with the raven, he had ever seen Sasuke's calm ruined and crashed down to bits like what he was watching right now. Seemingly like a broken piece of art, or shattered mirror. Sasuke _never_ shout frantically—he reason with collected mind; his lips _never_ twitched other than to sneer or smirk or chuckle mockingly—not opened wide to let out breathless shrieks; his onyx eyes _never_ flashed with much passion, anger, disappointment, and other emotions that had liven up his eyes—which was always void, dull, bored, _lifeless_.

At least, that was the Sasuke, the cold bastard whom Naruto knew and recognized.

He didn't know _this_ Sasuke. At all.

"Hey, the bastard's leaving!" warned Kiba, pulling Naruto back from his deep thoughts.

As Kiba said, Sasuke walked away from Itachi in a fast pace, leaving his seemingly depressed older brother behind, never looking back again. Sasuke's fast pace soon grew into a run, toward the dorm building. His brother, who stilled for a full minute on his position before, also swirled on his heels and left—toward the campus's parking lot.

Silence lingered for two dull minutes, until Kiba broke it.

"Wow… I've never seen the bastard acting like that, what was going on there?"

Kankuro shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, probably some brothers fight or something."

"Yeah… maybe you're right." Ino muttered softly.

But Naruto felt the total opposite.

Something was _amiss_.

------------

"Oi, Naruto, are you _sure_ you don't want to go with us? Neji's gonna treat us for dinner, you know!"

"_No_, Kiba, I can't. My dad—Iruka said he'll visit me at nine, if I'm not here then, he'll freakin' _castrate_ me." Naruto boredly said, clutching on his pillow with frustrated expression stuck to his face.

Kiba shook his head in pity, as he put on his furry trenchcoat. "I'm sorry for you, Naruto. But I'll make sure to bring back lots of stories about the expensive delicacy! Ja'!"

As soon as the door closed, a pillow hit the hard wood sharply after Naruto hurled it irritatedly with all of his anger-ridden might.

"_Fucking_—why did he have to come over tonight, anyway? And when Neji's in his scarce 'social mode', and just about to treat us _expensive_ stuff!" Naruto groaned as he plopped down to his bed, pitifully, damning his misfortune. Of course, he loved his foster father very, very dearly, but Iruka's mother-hen instinct had becoming more and more too much. And he even gone frantically hysterical if it came to Naruto's well-being, especially after the blonde left home to attend collage—Kakashi really had to do something with his oversensitive spouse.

As Naruto waited for the time to fastforward, he idly played with the soft pillow as he laid with stomach flushed against the cushion, humming softly. But when he glanced up to the clock, it only had passed _two __**fucking**__ minutes_, damnit!! And it was still seven past forty… still a long time until Iruka arrived.

Groaning impatiently, Naruto got up and walked to the window, sitting on the wooden chair of Kiba's desk. Azure eyes gazed fervently at the darkened sky through the windowpane, chin drowned in his folded arms on the windowsills. Shivering slightly of the chilling air—because he only wear a thin cream-colored sweater—Naruto wondered when will the first snow fell, he had been waiting for it since Fall ended, had been waiting for the times he could flashback to the times when he was still an innocent child, playing snow-ball war and making a snowman, laughing happily as he waltzed on the pure white ground… wonderful times.

The only things Naruto ever liked from the wintertime, were snow, Christmas party, and New Year Eve. Especially snow—no offense to Jesus—he just love one of the most beautiful creation of the Great Lord composed, to him, falling snows resembled fairy's wings; small, white, pure, and has glistening beauty. Snow always seemed to purify the world with its magnificent beauty, which never ceased to amaze the blonde. Maybe he sounded like a poet as he thought so, but Naruto solemnly mean the whole thing.

And there's this myth that said if you managed to catch the first snowflake, your wish will be granted—as a child Naruto once believed it, but now he already all grown-up, he, of course—_discreetly still believe it_.

Naruto laughed softly.

Yes, he'd loved to prove that myth.

Then sudden faint knocks brought him back to reality.

Naruto glanced up to the clock, but it was still seven past fifty one… was Iruka came early? Then the knocks grew louder and harder, but soon abated to soft knocks again. _Weird_, Naruto mused silently, as he walked to approach the bedroom door. With a soft sound of 'click' the door was unlocked, and the blonde turned the knob and the door widened.

And he'd been tackled down.

Naruto let out a loud yelp of pain as the back of his head slammed to the floor hard, and a heavy weight pressed his torso down, detaining his movement. Blinked his eyes numerously, the pain soon faded, and Naruto had came to realize of his current situation, and the _man_, who tackled him to the ground, was pressing his weight firmly on his. _Certainly not Iruka._

With a loud roar of anger, Naruto flipped their position, so he was on top.

"_What the hell are you doing, bastard!?_" he roared fiercely, grasping the black coat's collar roughly. "_Who the fuck are—_"

Naruto paused.

Void dark eyes stared dully at him, unruly black bangs stick to his face, contrasting the smooth pallid complexion, enigmatic expression masked his handsome face, as his body laid limp on the floor, nerves seemed lost its previous strength, seemed so lifeless. Naruto gasped in shock as he recognized the man who had tackled him before.

"Sasuke!?" he exclaimed surprisedly. "What are you—Why do you—How—" he stammered bewilderedly.

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Heh… dun' know, dobe… thought 'tis 's my room…" he uttered incoherently, Naruto could smell some unpleasant scents escaped Sasuke's mouth, at their almost non-existent distance, he could identified it clearly—alcohol.

"You're drunk, Sasuke." he stated bluntly. The said raven shook his head and rejected Naruto's claim, and continued muttered incoherent words.

_Aah, great._ Naruto mused irritatedly. _Dinner's gone, Iruka's coming a couple of hours again, and now I have my hand full with a drunk bastard. How perfect my life could be?_ He grunted sarcastically, mentally.

Then Sasuke began to sing-sang—which intrigued Naruto with _much_ amusement—and Naruto decided he couldn't leave the bastard like this, after all, as a good natured person he was, although he loathed Sasuke very, very _dearly_, he can't just toss the bastard outside, it was freezing cold there—he might killed Sasuke accidentally. Sasuke was very heavy, Naruto noted to himself. Although he looked slim and delicate, he was heavy and pretty strong… First, Naruto will lay the bastard onto his bed, force him to drink aspirin and mineral water, and after Sasuke felt better, he will literarily _kick_ Sasuke out of his room. Don't call him cruel, Naruto was just doing his job as a _good_ rival.

"Bastard, just—hold still." Naruto said as he put Sasuke's heavy weight on his bed carefully, but found himself unable to move because he had one of his arms around Sasuke's waist to support him, and Sasuke's weight was pressing on it.

"Dammit! Move a little, Sasuke!" Naruto cried demandingly, trying to pull his arm off.

A chuckle. "Nope."

Then Naruto found himself being tackled to the bed—_again_.

"Bastard!! _What the __**fuck**__ are you doing!?_ _Get off at once!!_" Naruto shrieked indignantly, trying to wriggle away, but Sasuke had his weight pressed to Naruto, their torso flushed against each other.

"Ah… you're so cute." Sasuke muttered as he chuckled at the blonde's useless attempts to escape.

"_You're sick and drunk, Sasuke!!_ _Snap out of it!!_ _And fucking let me go!!_"

Ignoring the blonde's tirade of protests, Sasuke leaned forward, smiling sweetly at the blonde, and leaned his hand to caress the delicate scars on the slightly puffy cheek. Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke's sweet smile, which he had never seen before present on the handsome face. It made him more… handsome and delicate and… rather _childish_. Dusky pink blush suddenly rose up Naruto's face. What the hell was he thinking!? It was a _**male**_ he was looking at, a friggin' complete male with functional male materiel too, (probably, except if Sasuke suffer from impotent or other akin illnesses) for goodness's sake! And Sasuke for the worst!! No, he did not blush—he did not blush—he did not-

"You're so soft and gentle… just like _**him**_." Sasuke muttered with the same sweet smile, almost lovingly, as he traced his fingers on the scars, Naruto's eyes snapped wide, staring up confusedly at Sasuke. "Yes… beautiful and kind… like _him_." The raven repeated again.

_Him…?_ Naruto repeated mentally. For the first time, Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking at him, at Naruto, his expression; so loving and gentle, delicate, filled with happiness that of a child possessed, and that sweet, sweet smile, glints of the same merry emotions flashed in his eyes… the ethereal touches he gave Naruto… Who was Sasuke seeing right now?

"Sasuke… who—who is _**he**_?" Naruto hesitantly asked, as curiosity won over him.

Then Sasuke's expression suddenly darkened, burned down into pitiful, worthless ashes.

"He…?" he asked back with shaky voice, and Naruto felt nervous, but he didn't dare to say a word anymore.

Silent.

The raven bent his head, dark bangs covered his face, Naruto couldn't see his reaction. Hesitantly and feeling a bit scared, Naruto slowly tugged him. And the reply was erratic. Suddenly, Sasuke caught both of his wrists and pinned them above his head abruptly, and the blonde let out a pained yelp. Naruto felt his anger rose up, he _couldn't_ let Sasuke do this to him! Gritted his teeth, Naruto braced himself to yell at the raven and ready to kick Sasuke's hoarse—when he suddenly stopped as a droplet of warm water dripped down to his cheek.

The last thing he had expected was; Sasuke was crying.

Pain. Pain was all Naruto saw inside those onyx orbs, mixed with anger, anxiety, despair, disappointment—the complete opposite emotions of happiness and merry had replaced the previous ones. Fine, well-trimmed brows furrowed in the most heart-rending way as veins pulsed around the pallid forehead and the bridge between the brows; dark onyx eyes clouded with hot tears, burning the nerves in his eyes like the molten lava, as droplets of warm tears slipped out, dripping to Naruto's barren, scarred cheek; thin dusky pink lips trembled slightly.

"_You have me,_ _you __**fucking**__ have me, but why did you go to that man!? Why!?_" Sasuke shrieked frantically with unnatural wide eyes, and a sob spilt from his shaky lips.

Naruto was speechless; either from fright or shock.

Sasuke choked out a whimper. "I… I'm the one most suitable for you, _only me_, no one else does! Why… why can't you see me that way!? _Why…?_" More tears leaked out from those pained eyes, more tears spilt to Naruto's cheek.

Naruto could only watch as Sasuke broke into sobs and whimpers, showing all of his weakness—all of the effect of alcohol. Naruto watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger, resentment, betrayal, rejection, pain, pain, and pain—seeing Sasuke like this, made something clenched in Naruto's chest. Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and droplets of tears managed to slid out, as he wracked in a form resembling a broken doll.

In Sasuke's eyes, there wasn't any Naruto. It was someone else, someone who had severely shattered his heart.

Then Sasuke embraced Naruto, who didn't return it, nor move an inch.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered shakily, in a restrained voice, likewise his restrained feelings, that had longed to dash out and find longing of true revelation. "I love you, love you, love you. _I love you._" He repeated the words over and over again in Naruto's shoulder, a hand fisting on blond hair. Naruto felt dampness on his shoulder blade, wetting his sweater.

"_I love you…_" Sasuke whimpered, another sob escaped his mouth.

Then Naruto's ears caught the most frightening fact.

"_Itachi._" The raven hoarsely cried. Deep ocean eyes widened instantaneously.

"Itachi, _Itachi_, _**Itachi**_, I love you, I love you. _I love you, Itachi…_" Sasuke repeatedly said, as he finally broke down completely in sobs and whimpers, as the words he locked inside the deepest part of his heart for years, had finally found release.

Naruto silently listened to Sasuke's sobs and cries, unknowing of how to react after he had heard his rival's darkest secret with his own ears.

Outside of the dorm, pure white snow had started raining down beautifully, adorning the cold, yet delicate night. Slowly but surely, the snow would fell to the ground, and another will came, and another.

And soon, it would create… the first batch of snow.

----------------

**A/N :** Surprised? Shocked? Or just plain curious? A bizarre fic, eh? I've never write something like this before, because I don't really like incest, including ItaSasu. And this fic _**ISN'T**_ a ItaSasu nor SasuIta! IT'S **SASUNARU**, okay? And I won't change it! Yes, Sasuke loved Itachi in platonic kind of love, not brotherly. And the feeling is one-sided. No! Don't go and loathe this fic, it'll eventually be a SasuNaru! I swear!

Those who interested in this strange fic… and intended to add this into fave or alert list, drop a line, please! Tell what you think, and flames won't be rewarded, thank you! Happy New Year!

Ja, Mata Ne!


	2. Chapter 2 : Forbidden Desire

**Disclaimer : **Naruto, please… I love you, so… so will you be mine? "…Kiba, what did I tell you about socializing with people from mental institute again?" –the door slammed closed- …dang.

**A/N :** People… Don't you believe me? I said this fic will eventually be a _**SASUNARU**_, and yet you still question me. And I told you this fic contain angst and drama, but it also has _**humor**_ in it! If I only write sad things, how the hell can I entertain you? Ya know I love you all too much for that. After all, writing humor is fun! ;) Sakura might act a bit like a bitch here but because I like her a lot (the time skipped Sakura), so I'll make her appearance important here! Please don't hate her, 'kay?

Enjoy!

* * *

Flake after flake rained down in a feather-like motion, ever so slowly, so gentle, beautiful. The purest white color that resembled silver, concealed the dark, dirty surface of this part of earth, as if trying to purify all flaws. In this time, when the snow finally created batches of snowbanks, Naruto wanted to go outside, playing without a care of this mortal world, like a careless child, just an innocent, simple dream. And yet, here he was, gazing vividly at the world beyond the windowpane, where the ground was being purified by the purest creation of the Great Lord—the one he loved so much.

The blonde sighed heavily, but what escaped his parted lips was white steam, as the coldness of November piercing on his tan skin, which was covered only by a thin layer of cream-colored sweater.

Out of the blue, a sound of ringing, which was coming from his telephone, pulled his attention, but he made no action, as the ringing sound continued for a full minute, before the receiver activated.

"_Hello, Naruto? Are you in the bathroom? This is Iruka."_ The voice of his foster father called, Naruto didn't answer.

"_Listen, I know I said I'll come over your place, but Kakashi caught a cold, so I have to take care of him tonight… I'm sorry, but I'll visit you tomorrow, okay?"_ Iruka laughed sheepishly.

"_Call me whenever you need me, don't eat ramen too much, I gave you your allowance not so you can eat that unhealthy stuff all the time, you know. Well, you're not gonna listen to me anyway… Take care, Naruto."_ Then with a beeping sound, Iruka ended his message.

Naruto stared at the phone blankly, before he switched his gazes elsewhere, as if he had heard nothing.

Nothing could elicit reactions from him at the moment.

Blue eyes locked on the lump covered by blanket in his bed, moving slightly. A peaceful, yet slightly disturbed expression was revealed from the lowered blanket, trails of dry tears could be seen clearly on the pale complexion, shining in the light given by the lamp on the nightstand.

Naruto arched his head back, unruly golden strands brushed against the cold wall behind him, a hand clutched on the blond bangs rather tightly.

"_God_—what did I get myself into?" he murmured softly.

**Chapter 2 : Forbidden Desire**

Kiba didn't return that night—probably too drunk and had ended up sleeping in Neji's or Shino's room. It was good though; Naruto certainly didn't want to explain _why the heck_ there was one drunken Sasuke Uchiha, spotted in the blonde's bed, sleeping quietly like a baby, that'll be a one hell of _catastrophe_ if the Inuzuka mutt knew what was going on. Naruto promptly thanked the God for His kindness.

Naruto couldn't sleep, nor could he think of anything but the words Sasuke had told him before, when he was still high from alcohol, which had made his emotions unstable, truths escaped the cage of his heart uncontrollably. The sure madness and insanity beyond the sentences, the confession, the reality, the truth, the _revelation_… and the name that made it all became nothing but ruined logic—_Itachi_.

Quite bluntly, Naruto was shocked beyond belief.

Even if the sun had dawned in the East, the blonde found himself unable to close his eyelids even for one minute, his mind was too restless and wrapped up by the bewildering thoughts and the unexpected truth. All the hours he spent that night, had taught him nothing but questions, excessive amount of questions banked in his mind, each of them screamed the exact same thing; _why?_

Why did Sasuke Uchiha, the prideful, the prodigy, the genius, the catch, the man every woman dreamed of—a man who was the closest to the word _'perfection'_, have _**those**_ kinds of feelings toward his… _his own freakin' brother?_ This revelation was beyond anything Naruto could think of; he never thought Sasuke had such sick, unnatural, disgusting, forbidden obsession…

But then again, maybe Naruto just didn't realize Sasuke's feelings—he never wanted to, or even _trying_ to.

And he called himself Sasuke's _rival_. Yet, he knew nothing about Sasuke.

When his blue blood-shot eyes spotted his so-called rival moved from under the thick blanket, Naruto's head promptly shot up from between his folded knees, quirking his ears up when it caught a low sigh, then a long soft groan, signaling him that Sasuke was waking up.

A few seconds later, as he expected, the raven haired man brought his body to sit, a hand clutched on his head, groaning in agony, dizzy from the activity last night. Sasuke felt his head was aching, a very unpleasant feeling of pain struck on his temples, hammering on his brain. And it _successfully_ irritated the hell out of him—although it's still so early in the morning.

Speaking of early…

Sasuke had just noticed that he was currently sitting on the soft fabric of a single bed, with a thick blanket covering his body from waist down, and his shoes had been taken off—yet he still wore his long black coat, and black leather gloves. _Odd_, Sasuke didn't remember anything about entering his room… The last thing he remembered, was that he was drinking at a serene bar nearby the campus, letting out all of his frustration… he thought that he might've asleep on the road. Slowly, the memories of what had happened the day before returned abruptly into his poor aching head, with a little pain as an addition.

Ah, yes… Yesterday Itachi came, _his beloved Itachi_, but the news he received from his dear older brother was something _beyond_ outrageous…

"_Finally_, you're awake." He heard a voice murmured, Sasuke promptly turned to the source, namely Naruto.

Upon seeing the blonde approached him, Sasuke stiffened and glared unfriendly at the smaller man, who, returned his glare with weak, tired eyes.

"What happened?" Sasuke questioned promptly, checking his surroundings. "Where am I?"

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, eyes narrowing in focus. "Mine and Kiba's room. You were drunk last night, and-" Naruto yawned. "-suddenly burst in and fell asleep in _my_ bed."

"Oh." Sasuke cocked his brows, seemed a bit surprised. "So I've troubled you last night, huh?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Obviously, you slept like a log, teme."

"Hn. Dobe."

There was a sudden awkward silent between them, none of them knew what to say. Naruto's mind spun in bewilderment of how to react, after all, he had heard Sasuke's unexpected secret last night, and although he'd been _dying_ to ask, it was rather clear that Sasuke won't tell him… or that he might start being emotional again.

Honestly, Naruto didn't want to see Sasuke's expression twisted in anguish. He _hated_ that.

"…well, I'll be best to go now, the class's going to start at eleven, I have to prepare myself." Sasuke uttered, removing himself from the bed, a hand still clutching on his head.

Naruto snapped back to awareness as Sasuke was just about to twist the door knob and leave.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto suddenly shrieked, causing the other to detain his movement, swirled his head over his shoulder, staring at the blonde, who seemed slightly restless.

"Sasuke, do you—why do you…" _…love your brother?_

"I what?" Sasuke demanded irritatedly, hands in akimbo as he cast an incredulous look toward the blonde.

Will Naruto be able to say it?

"Why did you-" Naruto gulped. "-drank so much? It's scarce to see you drunk."

No. He can't say it, just—_can't_.

Onyx eyes widened slightly, Naruto could see Sasuke's expression ashen for a second, before the raven hid it with his usual enigmatic manner, concealing all evidences that lingered a second ago. "I have my reasons." He stated blandly, face turned at the door. "And what do you care anyway? It's none of your business."

Sasuke opened the door and left.

After the raven left, Naruto flopped down to his bed, rubbing his tired eyes harshly. "Fuck—how the hell should I know? Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he stared at the high ceiling, furrowing his eyebrows. No, Naruto _still_ hated Sasuke, the feelings that had rooted for years couldn't possibly disappeared overnight, yet…

…seeing how Sasuke cried last night, Naruto couldn't help but to feel sorry. It was rather _unbearable_ when you saw someone you knew—someone you'd known for years, broke down before your eyes, someone who was supposed to be strong, calm, collected—became so fragile and weak… That had made Naruto's perspective toward Sasuke changed a bit, and something deep within him slowly melting away.

Perhaps… it was his hatred toward Sasuke.

--------------

"Acchoo!!"

The rest of the group at the table, who were busy eating their breakfast a second ago, all turned to the source of the nasal sound as their ears caught the rather unpleasant sneeze. Naruto groaned in displease, then he promptly fetched a sheet of tissue from a tissue box in front of him, wiping his nose and sneezed again.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Naruto stiffened at the straightforward statement, before he balled the tissue, and tossed it into a nearby trashcan, casting an odd look toward the pink haired girl.

"No, I'm not." He said, rejecting the claim, and then stuffed a spoonful of hot cream soup into his hungry cavern.

"Dude, face it, you _are_ sick. Your voice's hoarse." Kiba stated, pointing a fork with a beef sausage stuck to it, at the Uzumaki, shaking it accusingly.

"_NO_. I. Am. _Not_." Naruto stubbornly rejected, but unconsciously touched his neck, which made it clearer that he _did_ felt his throat a bit funny and itchy from the inside.

"You _**are**_, Naruto. Right, Doctor Neji?" Kiba turned to Neji, snickering.

"Hmm… runny nose, hoarse voice, face reddened, uncontrollable sneeze, and…" Neji stood, and leaned his palm to touch Naruto's forehead briefly, before he returned to his seat. "…high body temperature. The symptoms are quite obvious, Naruto, _you caught a cold_. I see no other illness in you—except your never-ending addiction to Ramen." The Hyuuga male stated, sneering smugly.

"No, _I am not sick_." Naruto scowled, although a clear sniffle escaped his nostrils.

"Yes, _you __**are**_, Naruto." Kiba and Kankuro said in unison.

"**NO**, I'm perfectly fine, thank you."

"You've got a fever." Kankuro pointed.

"…I showered with hot water! What makes you think that I-"

"You ordered a _freakin'_ _**cream soup**_, Uzumaki! That thing you eat contains carrot chunks, you _**loathe**_ those!" The Inuzuka spat impatiently.

"It does!?" Naruto exclaimed surprisedly, he didn't notice it. Because his nose was in bad shape, Naruto lost his sense of taste, and he just wanted to eat something warm…

"Oh, don't deny it, Naruto! You know Neji's examination never missed! You're so good, Neji!" Ino squealed gleefully, clinging onto Neji's arm.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "_Anyone_ can see that _obviously_, Ino-pig, except if you have issues with your eyes, perhaps too much _ogling_ on petty guys like a bitch you are?"

"Watch your tongue, _washboard_ forehead!" The blonde girl snarled.

"What did you say, _overly-fattened_ pig? I don't think I could understand your piggy language."

"Oh? I guess the 'Miss Konoha' is _deaf_, then? Pity, pity."

"Don't you remember that you _were_ the runner-up? You. Lost. Pig."

"Hmph, I have a bad fortune that day! And you _were_ cheating!"

"And you claimed that a _voting_ contest can be easily cheated? Such a narrow logic."

"…_anyway_, why don't you take it easy today, Naruto? I'll inform Ibiki that you're sick." Kiba muttered softly, while the girls continued their tirade, trying to shame the other. As usual. The blonde sighed, it won't bring any good if he forced himself to attend the class anyway, his body wasn't any near fine; he might pass out.

"Alright, alright. You win, I'll have a rest. And—Ino and Sakura? You two made me feel worse, thank you very much." He added sarcastically, scowling tiredly at the two girls, who stopped their childish tirade at the last sentence mentioned, face suddenly reddened, the rest of the group tried to hide their giggles.

"Naruto, want me to go with you?" The Inuzuka offered as the blonde stood.

"No need. I'm fine." Naruto claimed, grabbed his bag and slung it to his shoulder, waving at his friends as he walked away.

_Damnit, my head's spinning._ He mused irritatedly, dragging his feet along the snowy walkway. _Hell, Iruka's gonna come over anyway, maybe he'll cook me some nice and hot chicken soup._

-------------

When Sasuke entered the classroom, with his usual calm demeanor, he wondered why Naruto didn't show up even after the instructor had arrived. It was rather unlikely for the blonde to skip; although Naruto was a _dobe_, he never missed the class… _without_ Kiba Inuzuka.

"Oi, Inuzuka." Sasuke called Kiba, after the class ended.

Kiba, who was just about to leave the room with Sakura, raised an eyebrow at the rare occurrence. "…what?" he replied in an undignified tone, ignoring Sakura's breathless squeal behind him.

Sasuke ignored the unfriendly tone—not that he expecting an open-hearted response anyway. "Where is the dobe?" he asked straightforwardly.

The Inuzuka frowned. "Naruto? He caught a cold, so he's resting in his bed now. What's it to you?" he asked back, slightly curious by Sasuke's question. It almost as if he actually _cared_ about Naruto.

Sasuke briefly inhaled. "Nothing." He muttered before spun on his heels.

"Che. Bastard." Kiba murmured softly under his breath, then he turned to the pink-haired girl. "Sakura, let's—"

"Sasuke-kun!! Would you like to have lunch with meee!?"

Ah—too late, he should've guessed that Sakura would immediately lunge onto Sasuke as soon as their conversation ended. Typical for her. Kiba merely sighed and shook his head.

"Hn. No." Sasuke briefly responded, all the while still walking out of the room, sparing no glance.

_Wow, 5.2 seconds, a new record! _Kiba would've whistled in amazement, but seeing how Sakura looked, he quietly bottled up the idea.

---------------

"Achhooo!!"

It was for the umpteenth times already, Naruto let out a long, breathless, snotty sneeze. Groaning nasally, Naruto balled the messy tissue roughly, before he hurled it into a trashcan nearby his desk, but failed miserably, as it only ended up sprawled randomly on the floorboard like the others. His room was in a complete chaos; balled tissues tainted with viruses covered the floor surface, the clothes he stripped off before he changed to pajamas been tossed disorderly, plus the mountain of wasted empty ramen cups… this place resembled a _**pigsty**_! Naruto's face was fully flushed, eyes narrowed and teary, and his body quivered in cold—although he had wore a very thick orange jacket, typical symptoms for those who suffered from cold illness.

Naruto grunted some curses as he tried to stifle back the disgusting sticky fluid his nose _impertinently_ kept producing, he felt so hot and his body languid, his head was spinning and dizzy and aching painfully…

_This is all Sasuke's fault!!_

Naruto let out a frustrated groan as he plopped his flushed face to the pillow. "This is all his fault for bursting into my room, drunk, and crying and started to talk pointless things, and revealing the _fucking_ strangest thing I've ever heard in my entire, short, _mortal life_!!! Even Iruka _ditching_ me for Kakashi's ass is his fault too!!" Naruto shrieked in fury, punching on the fluffy pillow beneath him, but it only made him felt worse.

Iruka said he couldn't come over today either… because Kakashi's cold had gotten worse, so they have to go to the hospital for a general checkup. _Kakashi must've set this up! He always wanted Iruka's attention for himself, that damned perv!!_ Naruto mentally screamed.

Sighing, Naruto flipped his body around so his back flushed against the hot sheets beneath him—heated by his body's high temperature. "I _just_ need some water, medicine, food, anything to make me feel better… If that Inuzuka mutt dares to come back without food or medicine, I swear I'll _crash_ his dream of having three kids to _**no**_ kids _at all_!" Naruto swore fervently, sitting up, before he fell to the bed again, growing more exhausted than before.

_God—I feel so damn tired…_ Naruto mused, pulling the thick blanket to his chin. _Guess I'll sleep for a while…_

With that, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

Almost at the same time, a knock came from the closed entrance.

------------

Naruto woke up as he felt dampness on his forehead.

The first thing he saw was darkness, which slowly morphed into a blur vision, he could only identify the light, and the rest were blurred colors. Slowly, he leaned his hand and touched the cold, wet thing covering his forehead, and felt its rough surface—_washcloth_. Somebody had placed it on his forehead…

"Kiba? Who's there?" he muttered weakly, as he tried to bring his body to sit. But a hand gently pushed him back to the bed. Naruto tried to identify the person, but what he saw was a blurred pink color.

"Don't move Naruto, you've got a very high fever. Sleep longer, and you'll feel better." Uttered the person softly.

"S-Sakura?" the blonde murmured as he finally recognized the voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Sakura responded. "Kiba and the others went to the drug store to buy some cold medicine, while me, Ino-pig, and Hinata stays to look after you. We cooked chicken porridge, do you want some?" she asked, and Naruto nodded meekly.

"Wait a minute, okay?"

After Sakura left him, Naruto tried to scan his surroundings, but still, his vision was blurry, because his body temperature was very high. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he felt something was _missing_—but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was as if he was forgetting something… but _what_? The more Naruto tried to think, the more he felt his body was getting weaker, he felt his body was on fire.

Then after a few minutes, Sakura returned with a bowl of chicken porridge, and she handed it to Naruto's waiting hand, then proceeded helping him to sit.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered with a grin.

"No sweat. Careful, it's hot."

"Um… Sakura?" the blonde idly asked, playing the spoon in his hand.

"Hm?"

Naruto wasn't sure himself, but he felt something—someone had came to him before, but… maybe it was his friends? "Did… did someone else came before you guys did?" he asked hesitantly.

Sakura furrowed her brows, thinking. "…no, I don't think so, we came here as soon as we finished lunch, nobody's here when we got in." She said truthfully.

"Oh…" murmured Naruto, as he scooped a spoonful of porridge.

_That was weird…_ he mused.

"Naruto, I'll go take your clothes to the laundry, don't worry, it's gonna be done in what, five minutes? Wait for me, okay? And finish up your meal if you want to get better soon!" Naruto nodded. Sakura grabbed a basket full of dirty clothes, and left.

Naruto was just about to shove the spoon into his mouth, when he suddenly spotted a dark blue napkin laid randomly on the blanket. Curious, he picked it up. Blue eyes scanned the foreign napkin thoroughly, eyebrows came together as he found a certain spot in one of the edges, colored in red and white, but his eyes were not in shape to identify it.

It was, actually, a symbol of a red fan.

-----------

Ragged breaths escaped his nostrils, as he tried to calm himself. Body trembled furiously—neither from the coldness of the winter, nor from the flakes of snow that fell to his head, contrasting with his beautiful, silky dark hair. A gloved hand clutched on his chest, as it heaved up and down in erratic pace, heart rate accelerating madly underneath the layers of fabric, much further under the thick layers of flesh.

_He knew…_ Sasuke mused, panic overcame his mind. _He knew… Naruto knew!_

_Onyx eyes gazed down to the sleeping form of the blonde, glimmering curiously as he saw the boy's mouth parted and incoherent words escaped from it. Wanting to know what was the sick boy dreaming of, the raven leaned down to get a better hearing._

"_Sa…suke…" Naruto mouthed as he threw his head to side. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, Naruto was dreaming of him? "Wh…y…why do…yo…u… lo…ve."_

_Onyx eyes widened._

"…_**Itachi**__?"_

------------

TBC…

**A/N :** Why did it came out like this? Because I didn't think Naruto would be so stupid and question Sasuke right there and then after he awaked; "Hey, teme, last night you were drunk, and you told me you've some freakish obsession for your brother, that's a joke, right?" …like that? It'll totally ruin all the purpose of this story (especially the mood)! So… let us go slowly and nicely, 'kay? The next chapter… Itachi will show up. Honestly… this chapter is still the beginning, so the real complication had yet to start, so bear with me a little more!

Review, please? I will love you eternally if you do!;3 My email account is _**still**_ in error, can't read the emails and PMs that had been sent to me, so write what you wanna say to me in your review! No flames shall be rewarded, thank you!

Ja, Mata Ne!


End file.
